


The Very Hungry Minicon

by AgentOHare



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Gen, Overeating, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, indigestion, jolt no, youre too curious bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOHare/pseuds/AgentOHare
Summary: Welp. Here's what I think is the first stuffing fic for Transformers Cybertron.





	The Very Hungry Minicon

The film convention was in town. How could Bud and Jolt refuse? The former was a movie buff and the latter loved human media of all kinds, so the trip had to happen. With all the panels by famous actors and actresses, the Q&As, and the cosplay competition, it was a movie fan’s paradise. The influx of cosplayers meant that Jolt could walk among the humans as well. It had all the trappings of a perfect trip.  
  
Except for two things.   
  
One: a classified chain of events involving rowdy teenagers, a tennis racket and smoke bombs that ended in Bud being questioned by security due to him being in the wrong place at the wrong time. As a result, Jolt was alone.  
  
Two: The minicon, in his excitement, had neglected to refuel that morning.   
  
Jolt’s stomach visibly shook as it let out a gluttonous growl.  
  
“Whoa! I had no idea I was _this_ hungry…” Jolt patted his trembling belly soothingly. He paused in thought for a second. What _did_ human fuel taste like? According to Bud, every food had a distinct flavor to it. In addition, foods varied from human cultures across the planet. _That_ made him curious. The minicon spared a glance to the VIP buffet table…  
  
“No. Bad idea, Jolt. There are humans over there and Bud said to stay _put._ ”  
  
His fuel tank crunched in protest. How dare he deny it easily accessible fuel? Jolt rubbed his stomach in a vain attempt to calm it.  
  
“Ooh man, stop throwing a tantrum, will ya?”   
  
But Jolt’s tank continued to turn and whine. Looking over at the buffet again, Jolt was reminded of his human comrades and their fuelling habits; Bud and the mysterious “green gloop” from the home video stood out. He decided to people watch until Bud came back from the security office.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Jolt was still alone. His belly groaned and complained the whole time. Skipping the morning fuel- “breakfast”, as the humans called it- wasn't exactly the best idea. He had nothing to do except watch the humans at the buffet stuff themselves silly. It was _so_ unfair! Those humans got to have a staggering variety of fuel while he sat there starving…  
  
Well... The buffet wasn't _that_ far off. Surely Bud wouldn't mind if he left for a sample or two?  
  
He _was_ pretty hungry…  
  
Making up his mind, Jolt got up and shyly approached the buffet, rotors quivering in anticipation. He couldn't wait to try earthen fuels! Except… There were so _many_ of them. Where would he possibly begin?  
  
“Mmm…” Jolt heard from a human close by. He glanced over to see the human biting into a small brownish object. “These rolls are the best!”  
  
Said “rolls” came from a large plastic bowl within reach. Jolt picked one up and was surprised at how soft it felt. He squished it a little experimentally, and it slowly sprung back into shape as he released pressure. Fascinating!   
  
Unfortunately, Jolt’s fuel tank wasn't as interested in the roll’s properties as he was, and it let him know with an embarrassingly loud growl. Jolt’s faceplates flushed as he heard faint chuckling from the nearby humans.   
  
“Dude must be _hungry!_ ”  
  
“I don't blame ‘im. All this walking around really works up an appetite!”  
  
Relieved that the humans weren't laughing _at_ him, Jolt turned his attention back to the roll. Now was the fun part! He retracted the helicopter canopy over his head and tentatively took a bite out of the roll. It was slightly sweet, warm and spongy in his mouth. The liquid that shimmered on top made the roll melt on his glossa. Jolt closed his optics and savored the lovely taste for a little while longer before finally swallowing. He had no idea human fuels were this good! Though he intended to sample everything, Jolt still finished off his roll. Waste not, want not!   
  
“Mmm… That was quite delectable!”  
  
“You can say that again!” The human female behind him replied. “They really go all out with the VIP catering, eh?”  
  
“I agree.” Jolt chirped. “What would you recommend I eat next?”  
  
“Dude, try the chicken. It's _amazing._ ”  
  
“Will do!” Jolt watched the female add a piece of the “chicken” to her plate and leave. He scooted over and took a piece for himself. Hot to the touch and somewhat greasy, the “chicken” glistened with a brown exterior, covered in a clumpy outer shell. And it smelled just as amazing as the female said it was.  
  
Time for the taste test.  
  
Jolt bit into the chicken, crunching past the outer shell into a juicy, savory, steaming-hot inside. The warm, seasoned smell lingered on his glossa and his taste receptors were going crazy. He couldn't even describe half the things he was tasting! Salt he recognized, but not the others. But it was so, so good. Jolt saw some other patrons eating chicken discarding the little beam inside, so he assumed it must be inedible.  
  
“Excuse me sir, could you please let me through?” A voice said behind Jolt.  
  
“O-Oh, I'm sorry.” Jolt moved over and was forced to find another opening in the crowded table. Eventually, he managed to (politely) squeeze in farther down. The foods here were very different than the ones from the other end, Jolt noted. It smelled sweeter there too. He found himself looking at some cylindrical confection with a light brown paste coating and a liberal sprinkling of some kind of darker brown shards, chunks, and shavings. Drizzles of black, brown and white decorated the top and dripped down the sides. There was a wedge cut out of it, so Jolt could see the two dark, spongy layers that comprised the strange thing, separated by another layer of paste. The whole thing appeared to be cut into wedges for easy removal.  
  
Another human patron approached and took a paper plate and a wedge.  
  
“Sweet, chocolate cake.”  
  
Chocolate cake, eh? Time to try it. Jolt took a plastic utensil (a fork, he thought?) and scooped a bit of cake into his mouth.  
  
The cake was spongy, moist, and above all sweet. The paste that decorated it was even sweeter and oh so creamy. To say nothing of the crunchy bits on top- how Jolt enjoyed the little bursts of flavor they added. The wedge was rather big, so he dug in deeper. The cream between the layers of cake was of a different constitution and even sweeter than the rest of the cake. And Jolt _loved_ it.  
  
This went on for a good half an hour. Jolt hopped from table to table, sampling each and every dish the catering had to offer. He was in flavor heaven. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to go back to plain energon again!  
  
However, like all good things, the sampling session had to come to an end. There were a finite amount of foods for Jolt to try, and he tried them all. Even if there were more, well…  
  
“ _Oogh…_ ”  
  
Jolt was a minicon, after all. He had a small body and a smaller fuel tank. Suffice to say, he’d reached his limit fairly quickly. The meager fuel tank was packed full of delicious Earthen fuels. His belly- heavy, taut and unused to being so full- protruded slightly from his frame.  
  
He hoped Bud wouldn’t notice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bud came back a scant five minutes later, and Jolt joined him in viewing a few more screenings and panels. After the film convention, Bud and Jolt headed home on a human intermetropolitan transport vehicle, also known as a bus. Bud thankfully hadn’t looked too closely at Jolt or his still-swollen belly during the trip. The bumpy ride did unsettle Jolt’s tummy a bit, and even threatened to jar loose a monster belch at one point. Fortunately, the minicon was able to swallow it back down and keep a straight face. The duo got off at their stop near the outskirts of town, and began the long walk back to the Autobot base.  
  
There was just one problem: delicious as the fuel was, it was completely indigestible. The nanites in Jolt’s digestive solvent simply did not know what to do with the organic matter.  
  
The taste of the food rose up through Jolt’s intake and lingered in his mouth with shallow, greasy burps. His fuel tank was still just as heavy and full as when he finished eating hours ago, his oversized meal sitting like a solvent-soaked rock that refused to budge.   
  
Jolt felt a bellyache coming on.   
  
His boredom-stuffing had gone wrong, that’s for sure. He had created a monster, one that was circling in his gut and mauling whatever part of his stomach lining dared get too close.  
  
How could such delicious fuels be causing him so much pain right now?  
  
Bud chatted on about one of the films the watched, Invasionauts 3. He was oblivious to Jolt’s discomfort for now, to the minicon’s relief. He had a sick, unsettled tummy to hide, and it wasn’t doing a very good job of staying inconspicuous. Jolt was able to sneak in a few rubs. He was moaning softly through muffled belches, desperately massaging his noisy, bulging, upset gut. No matter what he did, the burden was not lightened. The constant, fruitless contractions of his tank were making the mechanisms sore, and soon the discomfort graduated to cramping pain.  
  
His belly moaned. Unfortunately, it did not go unnoticed.  
  
“What was that noise?”  
  
Just what Jolt needed.  
  
“...Nothing.”  
  
Bud looked his partner straight in the optic.  
  
“ _Jooooooolt…_ ” he warned.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You sound like you're hiding something...” Bud glanced at the minicon.  
  
In what had to be the worst timing in recorded history, Jolt’s tank decided to squeeze…  
  
 _*gurgllllll…*_  
  
...and as much as he tried to hide it, the action forced gas into the intake. The result?  
  
 _*gruuuuuuuuuuurAAAbpp!*_  
  
A sick-sounding belch. Both human and mech were surprised that the contents of Jolt’s stomach didn't come up with it.  
  
“Dude, what did you _eat?_ ”  
  
“I don’t know. I think that if I lie down at home for a little bit then I’ll be okay.”  
  
Bud was alarmed. “Jolt… are you feeling okay?”  
  
“Honestly, no.” Jolt replied. “My tank is all kinds of sick right now.”  
  
Bud had no idea what Jolt meant by “tank”, but he was still concerned.  
  
“Let’s get you home buddy. I’m sorry you’re feeling sick.”  
  
“I-it’s okay. Like I said, I just need to lie down, that’s all…”  
  
Bud eyed his friend. “If you say so…”  
  
Jolt breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone much better than anticipated.  
  
Then Bud pulled out his flip phone, dialing the Autobot base.  
  
“Hello? It’s Bud. We're on our way home, but Jolt isn't feeling good. D’you think Red Alert could take a look at him?”  
  
Aaaaand he was fragged.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Red Alert sighed heavily, feeling a processor ache coming on.  
  
“ _What_ in the known _universe_ possessed you to consume organic material? The Cybertronian processing tract can't digest any of it, so until I pump your fuel tank it's going to remain there for Primus-knows how long! Need I mention the risk of internal rust from the natural water content of those fuels? Or the possibility of gastric mechanisms getting jammed and clogged?”  
  
The more Red Alert ranted, the more Jolt shrunk back. “I-I'm sorry, I was just curious about their taste!”  
  
“For the love of Primus Jolt, don't eat things that you are unfamiliar with! That should be common sense…”  
  
“I do have common- _oww!_ ” another cramp cut Jolt off. The look Red Alert gave him said ‘no you don’t’.  
  
“You do realize Vector Prime will be speaking to you about this?”  
  
Had Jolt been human, he would have gone white as a ghost.  
  
“Don’t tell him, please!”  
  
“Bold of you to assume I haven’t already. Now get up on the operating table so I can pull that slag outta you.”  
  
Jolt complied with a groan. Whether it was from his vocalizer or his stomach was hard to discern. Then, he muttered to himself:  
  
“Man, who knew you could have so many regrets from a _convention?_ ”


End file.
